The present invention relates to motorcycle lifts and, more particularly, to motorcycle lifts engaging the foot pegs of the motorcycle.
A frequent need exists to raise a portion of a motorcycle for maintenance, repair or testing. For example, maintenance or repair to the wheels or tires, frame, engine, transmission, brakes and exhaust systems are performed more quickly and efficiently if there is a method to safely and reliably lift all or part of the motorcycle from a supporting surface such as the floor of a garage or workshop.
A number of devices have been disclosed to lift the motorcycle from a support surface. For example, a lever-action vehicle lift is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,763. This patent discloses a number of methods in which to engage various components of the motorcycle. Different engagement devices are shown to use on different components of the motorcycle. The very fact that various configurations of a lift are needed for use with different motorcycle designs shows a limitation of current devices.
Another problem with lifts in current use is poor stability of the motorcycle when lifted from the support surface. Engagement apparatus of the lift which merely support a component of the motorcycle are unlikely to offer stable support if the motorcycle is disturbed, or weight shifts during use.
Still other vehicle lifts that may be used with motorcycles are very complicated, and often expensive.
An improved motorcycle lift is needed which addresses the limitations of current devices.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that engages the foot pegs of a motorcycle to perform a lift from a support surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that accommodates various foot peg designs and sizes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that provides stable support from the foot pegs of a motorcycle, even if the foot pegs are of a hinged or folding design.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that can be used from either side of the motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that provides stable support for the motorcycle even if the motorcycle is disturbed, or weight shifts on the motorcycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that provides a means to adjust the height of the lift.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that provides a means to adjust the width between the foot peg encapsulation on either side of the motorcycle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle lift that is simple and low in cost.
The motorcycle lift comprises two lift arms attached to a cross bar. The ends of the lift arms comprise support sleeves that enclose or encapsulate the foot pegs on either side of the motorcycle with a sufficiently tight diametrical clearance and a sufficient length such that the motorcycle is supported in a stable configuration. A lever attachable to either end of the cross bar rotates the lift arms about pivot feet to raise the motorcycle. The lift arms are adjustable along the cross bar to engage the foot pegs, and for use with various motorcycle designs.
The lift arms comprise engagement pins or other mechanical fasteners to adjust the length of the lift arms and allow adjustment of the height of the lift. The lever comprises a height adjustment to ensure the lever is supported in a stable configuration, and to provide minor height adjustment once the motorcycle is in a lifted condition.
The diametrical clearance between the support sleeves and the foot peg outer diameter, and a sufficiently long sleeve provides stable support from the foot peg, even if the foot peg is of a folding design, or if the motorcycle is disturbed or weight shits occur during maintenance. The support sleeve may be integral to the ends of the lift arms, or they may be replaceable sleeves of a polymeric material to protect the foot pegs from abrasion damage. Use of replaceable sleeves allows quick change of sleeves to accommodate different diameter motorcycle foot pegs.